1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods of preparing novel forms of the free base of 6-[4-(1-cyclohexyl-11H-tetrazol-5-yl)butoxy]-3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-quinolinone (hereinafter referred to by its generic name xe2x80x9ccilostazolxe2x80x9d). More particularly, novel crystalline forms of cilostazol, in the form of polymorphs B, C, and amorphous are disclosed. Most particularly, such forms of cilostazol, individually and in combinations thereof, with and without polymorphic Form A, are useful in pharmaceutical formulations and methods for using such polymorphs and formulations therof.
2. Description of Related Art
The compound 6-[4-(1-cyclohexyl-11H-tetrazol-5-yl)butoxy]-3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-quinolinone is generally known as the pharmaceutically active compound cilostazol. Cilostazol has been known to have a singular crystalline form (Form A), which is a free base and used as an active pharmaceutical ingredient (API) for use in the preparation of drug products.
Cilostazol has the following chemical structure: 
Cilostazol, and several of its metabolites, are known inhibitors of phosphodiesterase and, more particularly, phosphodiesterase III. As a phosphodiesterase inhibitor (type III), cilostazol suppresses platelet aggregation and also acts as a direct arterial vasodilator. In addition to its reported vasodilator and antiplatelet effects, cilostazol has been proposed to have beneficial effects on plasma lipoproteins, increasing plasma high density lipoprotein cholesterol and apolipoprotein (See e.g., Dawson et al., Circulation 98: 678-686 [1998]; Elam et al., Arterioscler Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 18: 1942-1947[1998]; Drug Evaluation Monographs, vol. 99, Micromedex Inc.). Additionally, cilostazol has been reported as useful for the treatment of sexual dysfunction in U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,790 to Cutler. Cilostazol free base is the API in the pharmaceutical drug product marketed under the trademark PLETAL(copyright) (Otsuka America Pharmaceutical, Inc., Rockville, Md.; and Pharmacia Company, Kalamazoo, Mich.).
Methods of preparation of cilostazol are set forth by Nishi et al. (Chem. Pharm. Bull. 31: 1151 [1983], and U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,479, the disclosure of both references are hereby incorporated by reference, and its pharmacology, metabolism, mechanism of action and clinical evaluations are described in Arzneimittel-Forsch. 35: 1117-1208 (1985).
Use of cilostazol in pharmaceutical formulations has been limited by its low aqueous solubility and low bioavailability, which impede its efficient therapeutic use. Therefore, it would be beneficial if pharmaceutical chemists could provide a more soluble and, thus, more bioavailable drug product. These forms could lead to lower doses of drug substance (per unit dose and per day) required to be administered to provide similar efficacy and, potentially, a better safety profile, to patients in need of treatment. To date, no such forms have been prepared.
Polymorphic forms of the same drug substance or API, as administered by itself or formulated as a drug product (also known as the final or finished dosage form), are well known in the pharmaceutical art to affect, for example, the solubility, stability, flowability, fractability, and compressibility of drug substances and the safety and efficacy of drug products (see, e.g., Knapman, K. Modern Drug Discoveries, March, 2000: 53). So critical are the potential effects of different polymorphic forms in a single drug substance on the safety and efficacy of the respective drug products(s) that the United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA) requires each drug substance manufacturer, at least, to control its synthetic processes such that the percentages of the various respective polymorphic forms, when present, must be controlled and consistent among batches and within the drug substance/product""s specification as approved by the FDA.
Form A is the material produced using the methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,479 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cthe ""479 patentxe2x80x9d), and is clearly distinguishable from other polymorphic forms of the present invention by X-ray powder diffraction and other methods of solid state characterization. Form A, the sole, previously known form of cilostazol, as prepared by the procedures described in the ""479 patent, has been found to have low aqueous solubility and low bioavailability. As such, Form A is not particularly well suited for commercial use in pharmaceutical formulations or for therapeutic use.
A novel crystalline form of cilostazol, Form B, which possesses distinct advantages over the previously known Form A of cilostazol has now been prepared and characterized. In accordance with the present invention, a newly discovered polymorph, Form B of cilostazol, can be obtained in a pure form or in combination with other polymorphic forms of cilostazol. Form B is stable, and can be prepared free from contamination by solvates such as water or organic solvents such as, for example, acetonitrile. As such, Form B is useful for the commercial preparation of pharmaceutical formulations such as tablets and capsules.
Another novel crystalline form of cilostazol, Form C, that has also been prepared and characterized, possesses distinct advantages over the previously known Form A of cilostazol, and is clearly distinguishable from other polymorphic forms of the present invention by X-ray powder diffraction and other methods of solid-state characterization. In accordance with the present invention, Form C of cilostazol, can be obtained in a pure form or in combination with other polymorphic forms of cilostazol. Form C is stable, and can be prepared free from contamination by solvates such as water or organic solvents such as, for example, acetonitrile. As such, Form C is also useful for the commercial preparation of pharmaceutical formulations such as tablets and capsules.
Another polymorphic form, amorphous cilostazol, has also been prepared and characterized. Such amorphous is clearly distinguishable from Form A and other polymorphic forms of cilostazol by X-ray powder diffraction and other solid-state methods of characterization. In accordance with the present invention, the newly discovered amorphous cilostazol can be obtained in a pure form or in combination with other polymorphic forms of cilostazol. Amorphous cilostazol can also be prepared free from other polymorphic forms of cilostazol and contamination by solvates such as water or organic solvents such as, for example, acetonitrile. As such, amorphous cilostazol may be used for commercial pharmaceutical formulations such as tablets and capsules, but is preferably used as an intermediate for the preparation of other polymorphic forms of cilostazol.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel compositions pharmaceutical formulations, and methods of using the novel polymorphic forms of the present invention, and combinations thereof.
The present invention provides novel pure and combinations of polymorphic forms of cilostazol, each of which are useful for providing more desirable solubility and improved bioavailability characteristics, particularly when administered in pharmaceutical dosage forms.